


missing you

by Samlock



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Whizzer's POV, but it'd kind of the same?, it's 1981, just slightly different from the musical, soft, that's the point of fanfics anyway right?, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlock/pseuds/Samlock
Summary: It's been two years since the last time Whizzer and Marvin met or even talk. When they met again, Whizzer noticed that a lot has changed.





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is my first fanfiction I ever posted online and god pls give me a break. English is not my first language so if theres any grammar error just tell me. Please give me feedbacks and just tell me how do you feel after reading this story. omg im so anxious over this wtf jskjsnkdvn ok enjoy the story :))

When Whizzer met Marvin again at Jason's baseball game, he looked like the same man he dated two years ago. The same hairstyle, the same tired-looking eyes, the same inviting smile, and the same intoxicating ocean-blue eyes. Although Whizzer didn't reckon the shy attitude Marvin has been giving him.

Yes, he did annoy Whizzer with one of his stupid tricks. Some things just never change. But he noticed how the man has somehow became quieter and how his gaze somehow became softer. Whizzer knew how much Marvin despised sports and yet, here he is supporting his son even though he knew that Jason's team was in the verge of losing.

Whizzer was snapped out of his thoughts by a small nudge on his shoulder. It was Marvin, he just stepped over the bench to sit beside him. On his face was a small crooked smile. "Do you think there's any hope for the kid?"

Something about the question that annoys Whizzer so much is the way he asked. There was no bad intention behind his tone, it was just him being genuinely curious of Whizzer's opinion. It scared Whizzer of how much of a changed man Marvin really is. There always used to be something behind his kind words, he always use it to get what he wanted or to just mess around with him. And hearing it again after a long time - this time with a whole different context - Whizzer has to get used to it.

"I love Jason," he spoke, trying to relax, "but this is.. not his venue." After he finished his sentence, the other man's response was only a small chuckle and a grin but it made Whizzer realized something.

That he actually still loves him. He misses him so much. For two years he wondered what's missing from his life. It was always boring, it was always missing something. He did get on with other guys, but never quite get the same excitement he did with Marvin. No scathing remarks, no witty comebacks, no playful fights. It was just monotone with other men because there were no banters and they always do what he wanted. Maybe it was just Whizzer constantly comparing them to Marvin, but he's actually better than most of them anyways.

He wonders if Marvin felt the same.

Another poke from Marvin snapped him again out of his deep thoughts. Marvin was saying something about the ball, but Whizzer couldn't quite get what it is. He decided to just brush it off.

It was finally the very final inning. Then there was two outs and two strikes, but the bases are all loaded. Jason took a breath and got ready to swing, Whizzer was on the edge of his seat. However bad the kid was, he still believed that there's still some hope. But exactly just before the opposing team threw the ball Whizzer felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see Marvin looking at his feet, clearly shy about something.

He opened his mouth and let out a sentence he's been dreading to ask Whizzer. "Would it be possible to see you or to.. kiss you.. or to give you a call?" He was slightly murmuring and he stuttered quite a lot on the sentence but Whizzer can hear him clearly. He hoped that he's not imagining and Marvin actually said that to him. But before he could answer, the sound of a wood hitting a ball interupted him.

The boy was standing there frozen on the field, astonished by what he's just done. Only after all the supporters and the parents sitting on the bleachers shouted to him to run that he started running as fast as his legs could go.

Much to Whizzer's dismay, Marvin didn't mention anything else after the baseball game finished. He just immediately went to Jason and gave him a hug. Jason's team may not won, but he looked pretty happy after succeeding on hitting the ball on the very last inning. It was a pretty big deal to the boy. And seeing Jason and his dad like that was also new and different. But Whizzer liked the change.

At first, he didn't want to acknowledge it too, let it be something hung between the two of them. But soon it became too much to bear and he had to take Marvin away to have a conversation alone with him. After he finished talking to the kid, he dragged Marvin away to the parking lot. The other man was very hesitant to even talk, he looked nervous and a little scared. He keeps avoiding eye contact. Seeing him like this made Whizzer feel uneasy.

There was that unnerving silence between the two of them. The two men clearly looked uncomfortable and was trying desperately to break the ice. But nothing seem to came out of their mouths. Whizzer's hand was starting to sweat.

Fortunately for Whizzer, Marvin opened his mouth first. Even though nothing came out at first, he pushed through. "Just.." he paused and let out a shaky breath. At the pause, Whizzer looked at him expectantly and start fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Forget it, okay? It was-" Marvin stopped again, but this time it was because Whizzer moved closer to him. The other man shot him a confused look, why did he stop? Why was he startled by such small movement? He knew what Marvin was going to say, but it is now replaced with uncertainity after what just happened.

Whizzer moved closer again, but this time the shorter man didn't do anything. Hell, he didn't even blink, he just stared intently at him with those tired-looking but beautiful eyes. The sight of it made Whizzer shudder, it always does, Marvin's eyes were one of his best features.

The words that never came out just hung in the air between them. "Marv, I.. I still love you too," he finally managed to say and he's glad that the worried-look on the other's eyes are finally gone, replaced with an almost innocent stare. Whizzer smiled a bit as he saw how off-guard he caught him.

His hands were shaky and cold, but Marvin managed to take hold of Whizzer's warm hand. Marvin half-expected Whizzer to snatched away his hand, but he didn't. Instead he took his other hand and squezed it as to encourage him.

Whizzer didn't remember exactly who leaned closer first but what he do know is that their faces are only inches apart the second he opened his eyes. He might be making a mistake to try this for the second time. They both are. Maybe he should just push him away and get home, continue his life as it is. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Anything he needed at that moment is a confirmation, anything at all to let him know that Marvin still returned the feeling, that it's not a joke or a trick. To let him know that it's worthwhile. That it might be a good idea afterall.

Not far, a boy with a big grin on his face were walking towards them. Behind him was his parents. He was carrying a backpack with a nametag that read 'Jason' on it. Halfway through the walk, Jason stopped walking and turned to his parents.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna come with you," he said as he grabbed her hand. Trina quirked her eyebrows, "why? Is there anything wrong?" His husband, Mendel, who was staring at something else, gave her a quick nudge. She turned around to see two men making out near a car, hands on each other.

Trina quickly realized who the men were and let out an exasperated groan which Mendel respond with a small 'Trina' as he squezed her hand that he was holding the whole time.

After a few arguments, the group finally walked away.

Whizzer pulled away, slowly opening his eyes, half-expecting it was someone else he was kissing, only to see Marvin with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. He didn't know what to expect from his reaction, what he knew was that he kissed him back. And that was just enough to convince him.

His hand were still on Marvin's curls the whole time and the other were on Marvin's back, desperate to pull him closer. When he saw that the other man was leaning closer, he was expecting a kiss, but what he got was infinitely better in his opinion. New and a bit surprising, yes, but still better nevertheless.

Marvin's height made his head land on the crook of Whizzer's neck and his curls were tickling Whizzer's jaw, not that the younger minded anyway. With the other's arms wrapped around him, Whizzer can't help but to feel like what he's been missing for years has come back to him and is not going anywhere any longer.

They stayed like that for what seem like forever, the sky turning from orange to light purple in seconds.

"I missed you. So much," the shorter said, a bit muffled by Whizzer's jacket. Whizzer smiled and buried his nose in Marvin's dark curls, slowly whispering:

"I missed you too."


End file.
